


See you again

by Countryrose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Bartender Dean Winchester, Human Castiel, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Secretary Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 12:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countryrose/pseuds/Countryrose
Summary: Dean and Castiel meet by chance when Dean has to take Sam's dog to the vet.





	1. Bones

**Author's Note:**

> this is rated mature for later chapters. comments/Kudos are appreciated. All mistakes are my own please point any out to me.

Dean pulled into the vet's office parking lot and clipped the leash on Bones, grumbling to himself the whole time about having to bring Sammy's dog to the vet on his day off. He normally didn't allow dogs in his car, his baby. It wasn't Sam's fault, though, as he was busy with a trial and couldn't get the golden retriever to the appointment. Dean opened the door to the office and Bones promptly sat down, no way was he going in there. Dean tugged on the leash, trying to move the dog, saying, “Come on, Bones come here,” but no way was Bones budging. "This must be Bones," he heard a low, gravelly voice say. He turned to say “Yes it is,” but was stopped by the sight of gorgeous blue eyes attached to an equally gorgeous man that he could not resist checking out. He had dark hair that was mussed like he had just rolled out of bed, a white long sleeve button down with blue tie, khaki slacks, and those very bright blue eyes. After a very long silence, during which he noticed the man's gaze travel down Dean's body, he managed to stutter out "Uh, yes, this is Bones, I'm Dean, I'm bringing him in for my brother, Sammy, because he's busy with a trial, he's a lawyer, really, really smart--" Dean's rambling was cut short by a low laugh and that gravelly voice saying, "I'm Castiel, let me help you get him to the appointment room." With the two of them lifting they managed to get the stubborn dog onto the table to be examined. Castiel left the room after telling Dean to wait there to get the veterinarian for the shots. 

Once Bones was done and Dean was leading him out the door, he turned and said, "Bye Cas, thanks for the help with Bones."

Castiel said with a confused head tilt that was so not adorable, “Cas? And you're welcome, its no trouble at all." “

“Castiel is a bit of a mouthful, I hope you don't mind that i shortened it?" Dean replied. Castiel looked thoughtful for a moment then said, "No, I don't mind. I kind of like it, no one calls me Cas."

Dean laughed and said, "Glad you don't mind, maybe I will see you again. See you later Cas."

"Bye, Dean," was the other man's response. As Dean was driving home he couldn't stop thinking about the blue eyed man. He should have asked him on a date but he didn't even know if he was single or if he even played for his team. Maybe he had imagined the interest he thought he saw in the other man's eyes. Not that it mattered, he was definitely out of Dean's league. Cas worked in a fancy office, not as a mechanic/bartender, and he definitely deserved someone better than Dean Winchester. With that, Dean was determined to put Castiel out of his mind. After dropping Bones off at Sam's house he stopped at the grocery store to pick up stuff to make meals for the rest of the week.


	2. Roadhouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean sees Castiel again with meg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter. Once again all mistakes are my own.

Dean spent the next four days working at the garage getting home in the evening in time to grab a quick bite and fall into bed. Saturday he only spent half days at the garage leaving at 1 to go grab lunch with Sam. They spent the rest of the afternoon playing video games and making plans for dinner the next Sunday, Sam wanted to bring over a girl he was dating to meet dean. After a dinner of pizza and salad Sam left so Dean could get ready for his shift at the Roadhouse. 

Once he arrived at the bar he parked his car far out in the lot so no one would hit it and headed inside. He saw Jo off in the far corner talking to the only table she gave him a small wave as he headed behind the bar to take over for Ash who was currently playing a game on his phone as the bar was mostly empty. Ellen came out from the kitchen wiping her hands on a towel she asked dean to go get some more cases from the basement to fill the fridge before Ash left. By the time he finished with that the bar was starting to fill up a bit more which kept him busy for a time. So busy in fact that he did not see a dark haired man approach the bar until he heard a gravelly voice say “Hello Dean”. He spun around shocked to hear that voice here and damn if he wasn't even more attractive dressed in jeans and a dark blue T that made his eyes shine and Dean swallow but he managed to say 

“hi Cas, what can I get you?” as green eyes locked with blue.

“we will both have a beer and a shot of tequila” said not Cas. 

Dean hadn’t even noticed the brunette practically attached at the hip with Cas smirking at him. Figures dean thought all the good ones are straight as he looked at the woman with Cas.

“hi I'm meg, how do you know Clarence” she said.

“Clarence? I thought his name was Castiel” said dean confused.

“Meg just likes to call me Clarence for some reason I don't understand the reference” Said Castiel with a small laugh never once taking his eyes off of dean.

“It’s because he's such an angel” Meg replied as she put her arm around Cas kissing him on the cheek.

Dean just said oh then busied himself with getting the drinks. After ringing it through the cash Cas and meg headed over to a table to sit down, Meg practically pulling Cas by the hand. Cas tossing it was nice to see you again to Dean over his shoulder with a laugh. 

Dean turned to see Jo just looking at him with a weird expression on her face. 

“What” he said

“You’ve got it bad” she said.

“I don't have nothing “he said

“Yes you do “said Jo “you were practically eye sexting with Mr. dark bed hair over there and he was giving it right back”

Dean scoffed and said” right whatever he's obviously 1) straight and 2) in a relationship and 3) way out of my league.

“Stop selling yourself short Dean, it's obvious to me that you like him and he likes you. He hasn't stopped looking over here since they moved over there” Jo said

 

Dean glanced over to the table to see Cas sitting there and yes he was looking this way. Meg was plastered to his side and Dean saw her whisper something in Cas’ ear which made Cas turn to look at her with a frown. Just then Dean’s staring was interrupted by a group that came up to the bar for drinks and from then on it got busier and Dean didn't have much time to look for Cas but every time he did he saw Cas was staring at him and Meg was practically in his lap. Dean assumed Jo was wrong Cas was probably just looking over here because of the TV over the bar. Finally it started to die down and Dean had some downtime he looked over to find Cas but he didn't see him or meg anywhere when he looked around at the now almost empty bar. Disappointed that Cas hadn’t even said goodbye he once again determined to put Castiel out of his mind. Dean started his clean up routine yelling goodbye to Ellen and Jo once he was finished. He headed out to his car and drove home. After a quick shower to wash the alcohol smell off of himself he crawled into bed without setting an alarm knowing he had the next 2 days off. And if he fell asleep to the thought of sapphire blue eyes no one had to know.


	3. Car trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas shows up at Bobby's shop while Dean is working.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are liking this so far. Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated.

Thursday morning Dean was hard at work under a blue Honda humming along to some Led Zeppelin that he had playing, He heard the bell ding as someone came into the office then could hear the buzz of people talking. He rolled out from underneath the car and was wiping his hands on a rag when a low voice said  
“Hello Dean” from right behind him.  
He jumped and spun around saying “Geez Cas we need to get you a bell.”  
Cas laughed and replied “ I didn’t realize you worked here as well how many jobs do you have?”  
“Just the two, mostly I only do Saturday nights at the roadhouse to help Ellen out, but I'm here Tuesday to Saturday.“ Dean said. The two boys stood in silence just gazing at each other for what seemed like hours but was in actuality only slightly longer than was socially acceptable. It was Cas that broke the silence saying “ Bobby sent me in here to have you come help me with my car, I seem to have developed a flat. ”  
Dean followed him out to the car where he rolled his eyes at the tan continental and said “A pimp mobile, Cas, really?”  
Cas just smiled replying that his brother gave it to him when he moved to California and it worked pretty well for what he needed it for. They made small talk about work and life in general while Dean got to work changing the tire noticing that Cas’ gaze lingered on his ass whenever he bent over. Just then Cas’ phone rang , he asked Dean to excuse him and walked away a bit . Dean heard him say hi Meg before he got to far away for him to hear. Cas came over as Dean was finishing and he thanked Dean saying “ Maybe i will see you again.” before heading in to take care of the bill. Dean headed back into the garage shaking his head slightly, very confused about what was going on, Cas showed signs of interest but he also had a girlfriend so maybe he was just curious and that was something Dean wanted no part of. He spent the rest of the day trying not to think of blue eyes although for the most part he was unsuccessful.  
Finally Saturday rolled around and Dean spent the afternoon tinkering with his Baby. He was just starting some dinner when his phone rang with Sam’s ringtone.  
“Whats up Sammy “Dean said  
“It’s Sam, and Jess wants to know if she can bring her roommate for dinner tomorrow, she thinks the two of you would hit it off.”  
Dean rolled his eyes knowing Sam couldn’t see and thinking no way do i need to be set up, but instead he said “ Sure that would be fine.”  
“Great see you tomorrow at 6 then, later Dean” Sam replied.  
Dean finished making his dinner and got changed for work. And if that night at the bar Dean spent most of his night watching the door in hopes Cas might show up no one would know.


	4. sunday dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunday dinner with Sam, Jess and the roommate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter posted life got away from me for a bit. Please leave kudos/comments they give me life :)

Sunday morning Dean headed to the grocery store to pick up things to make lasagna and garlic bread with salad for dinner. He was just deliberating whether or not he should pick up a bottle of wine when he heard a familiar low voice saying “ Come on meg just pick one already so we can get out of here”. He turned to see Castiel and Meg further down the aisle also looking at wine. Cas was wearing a loose t shirt and some ratty jeans that displayed his ass perfectly he had his arm around her waist and as Dean watched she leaned into him and gave him a kiss on the cheek saying “Now now Clarence you cannot rush these things we have to choose the perfect one.” Neither of them seemed to see Dean so he quickly left the aisle and hurried towards the checkouts. He had just made it to his car and was unlocking the door when he heard two voices saying at the same time “Hello Dean.” and “Well well Dean fancy seeing you here.” He turned and said with a quick nod “Hi Cas, Meg. Sorry gotta run have a dinner to make, was nice seeing you.” He practically threw the groceries in the car and jumped into the driver's seat. He threw them a quick wave and pulled out of the parking lot. During the drive home he couldn't stop thinking of Cas and how good he looked . He knew this was a dangerous thing to be thinking he really needed to stop thinking of Cas but it didn't help that the guy kept showing up everywhere looking so gorgeous. Once he got home getting started on making dinner helped take his mind off of Castiel.

Dean was just putting the plates on the table when the doorbell rang. “It’s open.” he shouted as he headed back to the kitchen to put the garlic bread in the oven. He could hear the murmur of voices in the distance, he started to head towards the living room to say hi when Jess appeared in the doorway with a bottle of wine in her hand which she put in the fridge saying over her shoulder to Dean that her roommate brought it, then she gave Dean a quick hug then dragged him with her to meet her roommate. As they approached the living room he could see a very attractive very familiar looking dark haired man talking to Sam.  
Jess said “Dean this is Castiel my roommate, Castiel this is Sam’s brother Dean.”  
Castiel turned around , surprise flaring in his eyes as he recognized Dean he said “ Hello Dean”  
Green locked with blue as Dean just stood mouth agape then sputtered out “Cas, this is a surprise it's good to see you again”  
Sam was looking confusedly between the two men who had yet to break eye contact as a small smirk broke out on Jess’ face. She knew it had been a good idea to bring Cas.  
Finally Sam not able to take the obvious eye fucking anymore cleared his throat before saying“ You two know each other?”  
Dean turned to Sam and said “Yes I met him when i took bones to the vet for you the other week.”  
“Ah right i forgot he works there.” replied sam “anyway I'm starving how long till dinner?”  
Dean said “ It should be about ready I just need to take it out of the oven and we can eat”  
“Let me help you , Sam give Castiel a tour while we get everything set.“ said Jess as she headed towards the kitchen with Dean.  
“It's fine Jess i got it.” Dean said over his shoulder.  
Jess just laughed and said “Nope I'm helping is code for I want to corner you in the kitchen and find out what's going on with you and Castiel.”  
Dean looked pained when he replied “Absolutely nothing, I saw the guy at the roadhouse and the shop after i met him at the vet. That's it i swear. He’s not interested.”  
“No way Winchester “she said shaking her head and narrowing her eyes” After what i just saw there is definitely some attraction going on from both of you.”  
Dean adamantly shook his head saying “ There is nothing really , Cas isn't interested in me he has a girlfriend. ”  
“Dean, Castiel is gay” Jess said gently.  
“Are you sure?” dean asked hope flaring in his thoughts “He seems pretty cozy with Meg from the times I've seen them together.”  
Jess burst into laughter “Meg is his step sister.” she finally managed to get out. “I've known Castiel a long time he is most definitely 100% gay.”  
Dean was about to ask if she really thought Cas was interested in him but they were interrupted by Sam calling from the dining room “Hurry up you two a man could starve to death while you are gabbing away in there.”  
Dean yelled back “Shut up bitch we will bring it when we bring it.”  
To which Sam just yelled “ Jerk”  
Jess just shook her head with a smile and headed to the dining room with the food.


	5. Dinner at Dean's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Jess, Dean and Cas enjoy dinner and Cas finally stops waiting for Dean to make a move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the story starts to earn its mature rating. All mistakes are my own. I hope you are enjoying this story please leave comments and kudos if you have any story ideas I'm happy to hear them.

Once all the food was on the table and Jess had seated herself beside Sam, Dean went to sit in the empty spot beside Cas when he remembered the wine that Castiel had brought. As he was returning with the opened bottle he could hear Jess whispering and giggling and Cas chuckling softly. When he entered the room Jess was looking at him with a slight smirk and an evil glint in her eye and Cas was smiling softly at him. Dean poured everyone some wine and sat down next to Cas to enjoy his meal. The lasagna was great and everyone was enjoying it and talking about work and life in general, Dean noticed Cas seemed to be gravitating closer to his space as the night wore on until their thighs were pressed together. Dean could feel Cas’ body heat and to be honest he really didn't mind at all until the conversation turned to movies. Dean was talking about the new harry potter movie and all of a sudden Cas turned to look at him directly and said “I’ve never seen those movies” and he placed his hand on Dean's thigh fairly close to his groin which made Dean’s dick take a lot of interest in the proceedings. Dean jumped up like he was burned and started grabbing empty plates from the table practically yelling “ Who’s ready for dessert, I'm going to just get it, be right back” Cas chuckled and stood up as well , placing his hand on the small of Dean's back he said “let me give you a hand Dean”  
“It’s OK, I’m OK, I got it” Dean spluttered pulling away from Cas.  
Jess was laughing and giving pointed looks to Sam when Cas grabbed Dean’s hand and pulled him towards the kitchen. They no sooner got to the kitchen when Cas crowded Dean up against the refrigerator, looked him directly in the eyes and said in a slow careful tone that left no room for misinterpretation “ Dean, I have found you attractive since the first day I saw you. I am not interested in anyone else and I am tired of waiting for you to make a move. I am going to kiss you now is that alright?” Dean gulped and nodded. “I'm going to need you to use your words Dean” Cas said with a small chuckle which sent all the blood in Dean's body down south, Dean opted not to reply instead crashing his lips into Cas’. After a few moments of uncoordinated teeth clashing they got a rhythm going of lips sliding against each other, Dean grabbed Cas by the hips and pulled him closer and they both moaned as their erections rubbed against each other. After a few frenzied minutes of kissing and grinding Cas pulled away with a groan. Dean chased after his lips whining “Cas” but a hand to his chest and Cas saying with a small chuckle as much as i would love to keep kissing you, we shouldn't keep Jess and Sam waiting. Dean sighed and said “I suppose so, I just need a minute” pointing to his tented pants. By the time they had plated the apple pie and ice cream they both had themselves under control again. When they entered the dining room Jess was snuggled up to Sam whispering something in his ear that was making Sam blush. They broke apart when Dean cleared his throat. “Umm this looks great thanks Dean” Sam said looking a bit embarrassed at being caught like that. Dean was just moving his fork to his mouth when Cas took a big bite of the pie and let out the most pornographic moan which went straight to Dean's dick. Once he had chewed and swallowed, he licked a bit of filling from the corner of his mouth which Dean watched intently fork frozen in mid air. “ This is the best pie I've ever eaten Dean did you make this” Cas asked. Dean took a moment to will down his erection and putting his fork down slowly he finally answered “yes it’s my mom's recipe” They finished eating and once the dishes were cleared away they decided to watch a movie before heading home, they agreed on the first harry potter one since Cas hadn’t seen it and they were all fans. While dean was loading up the movie Sam sat in the big armchair and Jess draped herself over him looking very cozy. Cas sat in the middle of the couch and Dean plopped down beside him with space between them which disappeared as Cas moved over to practically sit in his lap and cuddled himself around Dean. Jess just looked over and grinned.


End file.
